Ini Hidupku!
by Selang Regulator
Summary: ini hanya kisah keseharian dari Yuuma dan Yohio yang menjadi seorang pelajar./drabble/complete


**DISCLAIMER** :

Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corporation

VY2 © Yamaha Corporation Bplats

YOHIOloid © PowerFX Systems AB

Hatsune Miku © Crypton Future Media

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s), tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Sebagian cerita di ambil dari keseharian Author :v

Maaf jika ada kesamaan judul, cerita, nama, dan seterusnya, itu hanya kebetulan belaka

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan selain kesenangan pribadi dalam menulis cerita ini

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **SUMMARY** :

Ini hanya kisah keseharian dari Yuuma dan Yohio yang menjadi seorang pelajar./Drabble.

.

.

.

 **[[** 「Ini Hidupku!」 **]]**

.

.

.

 **1\. Refleks**

Yuuma, pemuda bersurai merah muda dengan kupluk hitam itu melangkah santai di koridor sekolah, sedikit ramai karena bel belum berbunyi.

"Hai Yuuma,"

Seseorang menyapa pemuda itu. Yuuma menoleh ke asal suara, mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Hai,"

Namun seketika Yuuma berhenti, menatap orang itu yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

' _Tadi itu...siapa ya?_ '

 **2\. Malam Minggu (1)**

Yohio, merasa malamnya sedikit terganggu ketika mendapati teman sekamarnya, Yuuma, bersikap sedikit aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan semua paku itu?" tanya Yohio.

"Ini malam minggu," Yuua menghantamkan tangannya ke udara. "Waktunya pasukan jomblo beraksi,"

Belum sempat berbicara sepenuhnya, Yuuma mulai melesat menuju pintu.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa-"

"Bocorin ban motor!" sahut Yuuma dari luar kamar. Teman sekamarnya ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Semoga malam ini hujan lebat,"

Yohio. Jurusan Sosial. Berdoa di malam minggu.

 **3\. Malam Minggu (2)**

Malam yang sunyi. Yohio duduk di atas karpet, membolak balikkan buku yang berada di tangan. Disebelahnya, Yuuma, tengah serius memainkan _PSP_ .

"Malam minggu itu ibarat buku karangan R.A. Kartini, ya" kata Yohio. Membuat Yuuma merasa heran.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Yohio menutup bukunya, memejamkan mata dan berkata dengan yakin.

"Habis gelap terangnya 'gak terbit-terbit,"

"Ah, _bullshit_ ," Yuuma sangat setuju dengan hal itu.

 **4\. Single**

" _8 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands, 7 seas, 6,000,000,000+ people_ ,"

Yohio menghela nafas. " _And I'm single_ ,"

 **5\. Rumah Kedua**

Seorang guru berjalan ke arah meja Yuuma, menatap pemuda itu dengan kegiatan yang sedang ia kerjakan sekarang, dan sepertinya guru itu mengetahui apa yang pemuda itu kerjakan.

"Yuuma-san, kenapa kamu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah itu di sekolah?"

Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap guru tersebut dengan santai dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, seperti menyeringai.

"Karena sekolah adalah rumah kedua saya,"

Dengan begitu, akhirnya Yuuma mendapat PR tambahan berupa membersihkan semua WC di sekolah.

 **6\. Hubungan**

Baterai berwarna merah, lalu Yuuma memasang sebuah kabel _charger_ pada ponsel hitamnya.

" _Handphone_ dan _charger_ itu sama-sama saling membutuhkan-"

Jleb

Listrik padam. Perkataannya terpotong, seketika suasana sekeliling terlihat gelap, peringatan lemahnya baterai mulai muncul di layar ponselnya.

Tangan Yuuma bergerak membuka laci meja di bawahnya, mengambil sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih.

"Namun semua berubah ketika ia datang sebagai _powerbank_ ,"

 **7\. Cemburu**

Ketika seorang laki-laki merasa cemburu.

"Miku, itu tadi siapa? Ko' selalu deketin kamu?" tanya Yohio pada gadis di sampingnya. Sementara gadis bernama Miku itu hanya mengulas senyum jail di wajahnya.

"Kamu cemburu? Ciee~ yang cemburu,"

Tapi, ketika seorang perempuan merasa cemburu.

"Yohio! Siapa tadi yang mengajak pulang bareng kamu?!" seru Miku, meminta penjelasan dari pemuda yang hanya memasang senyuman jail.

"Kamu cemburu? Ciee~ yang cemburu-"

"JELASIN ITU SIAPA ATAU TIDAK?!" Miku melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sementara Yohio hanya bisa berdoa supaya ia bisa di beri kesempatan untuk melihat matahari besok.

 **8\. Fisika**

Yuuma memainkan pulpennya hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Yohio yang berada di sebelahnya merasa risih oleh suara yang di buat pemuda berkupluk hitam itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda beraurai pirang itu. Yuuma menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap buku tulisnya.

"Hanya bingung mengerjakan tugas Lintas Minat Fisika," Yuuma menyerahkan tugasnya kepada Yohio, sementara pemuda itu mengambil dan membaca soal yang sedang di kerjakan.

"Apa susahnya? Ini mudah," ujar Yohio.

Yuuma menghela napas dan menatap ke arah teman sekamarnya ini.

"Tanki berlubang bukannya di perbaiki," kemudian Yuuma memasang wajah datar. "Tapi malah di cari kecepatan airnya,"

Yohio hanya bisa menggerutu ria menahan diri agar tidak menghajar Yuuma secepatnya.

 **9\. Tanggal Tua**

Yuuma, dengan gagahnya ia memegang sebuah sendok makan.

"Tanggal tua makan Ind*mie," ucapnya dingin.

Sementara di seberang meja, terdapat Yohio yang tengah memegang tablet obat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tanggal tua makan Pr*mag,"

 **10\. Ekspetasi**

Libur sekolah telah tiba, Yuuma berbahagia luar biasa.

"Yosh! Liburan besok aku harus bangun pagi, berolahraga biar sehat, membersihkan rumah biar rapi, bla...bla...bla..." oceh pemuda itu.

Besoknya, saat alarm berbunyi dan menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, Yuuma bergumam dari balik selimut.

"Ini jam berapa?" pemuda itu menguap lebar. "Ah, ngantuk, tidur lagi aja dah,"

Yuuma kembali berenang menuju alam mimpinya.

 **11\. Percaya**

Yohio tidur di atas ranjang, berusaha menunggu kapan kantuk melanda dirinya. Sementara teman sekamarnya, Yuuma, tengah asyik memainkan sebuah game di _PSP_ miliknya.

"Oi, Yohio," sahut Yuuma.

Pemuda yang di panggil namanya itu menoleh. "Apa?"

"Coba kau tutup matamu," saran Yuuma, sementara Yohio hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Untuk apa aku menutup-"

"Sudah, cepat lakukan saja," perintah pemuda berkupluk hitam itu. Yohio hanya bisa menghela napas dan menuruti permintaan aneh dari Yuuma. Di pejamkanlah kedua matanya.

"Percayalah, saat kau menutup matamu," Yuuma menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau akan merasakan kegelapan dan tidak bisa melihat apapun,"

Kini, Yuuma hanya tergeletak lemas saat sebuah kamus Oxford mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

 **12\. Valentine (1)**

"Wah, tanpa sadar kalau besok sudah hari kasih sayang, ya," ucap Miku saat tengah makan siang di sebuah kantin. Yuuma, yang duduk di hadapan Miku menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Valentine?" pemuda itu memasang senyum menyeringai.

"Mungkin maksud kamu..." Yuuma menggantungkan kalimatnya. "...dimana saat _game_ yang aku mainkan sedang mengadakan _event_?"

Yuuma. 17 tahun. Mengubah fakta.

 **13\. Valentine (2)**

"Wah, tanpa sadar kalau besok sudah tanggal 14 Februari, ya," ucap Miku saat berada di samping Yohio, mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang perpustakaan.

"14 Februari?" pemuda itu memasang wajah horror.

"Kenapa? Ada pelajaran tambahan? Sejarah? Matematika? Mau aku ajarin?" tanya Yohio dengan wajah menggelap.

Rentetan pertanyaan dari Yohio membuat gadis itu melangkah sedikit menjauhinya.

Yohio. Lelaki single. Menyembunyikan fakta.

 **14\. Rata**

Yohio dan Yuuma tengah berman basket di lapangan, terik matahari masih bersinar terang, menyengat kulit. Bola oranye itu memantul pada salah satu tangan Yuuma, sementara Yohio mengambil posisi untuk merebut bola basket tersebut.

Deru nafas terdengar di antara keduanya, masing-masing wajah mereka terhias peluh keringat. Ketika Yohio ingin menyerang mengambil bola tersebut, pemuda berkupluk hitam itu langsung memajukan tubuhnya, menjadi sebuah tameng untuk melindungi bola oranye itu.

Tak sengaja tangan Yohio langsung menyentuh dada Yuuma, membuat dirinya sadar akan hal itu. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap Yuuma.

" _Disappointed_ ," ujar Yohio, menatap datar ke arah Yuuma. " _Disappointed...flat as a board_ ," lanjutnya.

Yuuma melempar tepat bola basket itu tepat ke wajah Yohio, membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur mencium lapangan.

 **15\. Lupa**

Yohio merutuki dirinya sendiri, memojokkan dirinya pada sudut kamar dan tak lupa aura hitam menyelubungi dirinya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, menatap sebuah _laptop_ di hadapanya.

Tak sengaja, Yuuma, melihat kejadian _absurd_ oleh teman sekamarnya ini.

"Kau kenapa?" Yuuma berjalan mendekat ke arah Yohio. "Laptopmu _error_ ? Data ke format? Tugas _deadline_? Kuota habis?"

Semua pertanyaan dari pemuda tersebut di balas singkat dengan gelengan kepala Yohio. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendongak, menatap Yuuma dengan sedih.

" _I want to watch the Anime_ ," linangan air mata mulai terlihat. " _But I forgot the title_ ,"

 **16\. Kartun**

Jam pelajaran kosong, kesempatan bagus untuk Yohio menonton anime yang selama ini ia cari, ia tak lupa berterimakasih kepada Yuuma atas bantuannya membantu mencarikan judul tontonannya.

Kini Yohio tengah asyik menonton sebuah anime di _laptop_ , dan tidak sengaja teman sekelasnya memperhatikan _laptop_ berwarna hitam milik pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Sedang nonton kartun ternyata," ucap orang itu langsung. Seketika Yohio menatap datar ke arah orang itu.

" _Did you just say Anime are Cartoons?_ "Yohio berucap seraya tersenyum kepada orang itu. " _I hope you're ready to die_ ,"

 **17\. Baru**

Ketika Yuuma membeli sebuah sepatu baru.

"Wah, sepatu baru, boleh kenalan?" tanya Yohio.

Yohio menginjak sepatu Yuuma dengan ikhlas.

Ketika Yohio mempunyai pacar baru.

"Wah, pacar baru nih, boleh kenalan gak?" tanya Yuuma.

Yohio menginjak Yuuma dengan senang hati.

 **18\. Kembang Api**

Ketika orang lain melihat kembang api.

"Whoaa...Bagus sekali,"

Ketika Yohio melihat kembang api.

" _Guys! Why you like to burn your damn money?!_ " ucapnya seraya memandang histeris.

 **19\. Persamaan**

Yuuma melihat _CD_ yang ia beli kemarin lusa, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di mulutnya.

"Yohio, apa persamaannya _CD full album_ dan S*rimi isi dua?"

Pemuda yang mendengar pertanyaan Yuuma tersebut langsung berpikir.

"Isinya banyak tapi rasanya tetap sama,"

 **20\. Kompak**

Orang pintar mendadak tuli ketika ulangan.

Mitos atau fakta?

"Fakta!"

Keduanya dengan kompak menjawab bahwa itu merupakan fakta.

 **21\. Mustahil**

Yuuma dengan pelan membuka kertas ulangan matematikanya, melihat nilai hasil.

65

Ironis.

Sementara Yohio dengan santai membuka kertas ulangannya.

74

Titik aman.

Pemuda berkupluk hitam itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mulai menggerutu pelan.

"Oh, _shit_ , dia yang menyontek sama aku, tapi kenapa nilai dia bisa lebih bagus dari nilaiku?!"

Yuuma. 17 tahun. Menggalau.

 **22\. Ritual Pagi**

Yohio memegang sebuah pisau dapur dengan erat, mengacungkan ujung pisau itu ke bawah.

" _Tell me! Where is your partner?!_ " bentak Yohio.

Kaos kaki hitam sebelah kanan menjadi sasarannya pagi ini.

 **22\. Seram**

Yuuma memojokkan dirinya di pojok ruangan, bibirnya berucap pelan seperti merapalkan sesuatu. Yohio yang baru saja masuk ke kamar menatap aneh pada Yuuma.

"Kau kenapa?"

Yuuma menatap ke arah pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Matanya memerah seperi kurang tidur, tak lupa terdapat kantung mata, rambut merah mudanya terlihat acak-acakan.

"A-aku suka dengan seorang gadis," ucapnya dengan gemetar. "T-tapi, gadis itu s-suka denga laki-laki lain," lanjutnya, sementara Yohio mendengar dengan serius.

"L-la-l-lalu laki-laki itu..." Yuuma menarik rambut merah mudanya. "...S-su-s-uka denganku," ucapnya dengan serak. "Seram, 'kan?" tanya Yuuma.

Curahan Yuuma membuat Yohio kejang-kejang di tempat.

 **23\. Penggemar Rahasia**

 _You are my senpai_

 _My only senpai_

 _You give me dokis_

 _You'll never notice me_

 _But I still love you_

 _You're sugoii, kawaii desu ne, senpai._

Yohio meremas kertas yang berada di atas mejanya setelah ia baca. Ini sungguh mengerikan, sangat mengerikan. Dan pulangnya Yohio tidak lupa untuk membuat beberapa boneka _voodo_ .

" _Are you fucking kidding me?! Da hell_ dengan semua ini!" ucap Yohio seraya mempaku beberapa boneka jeraminya.

 **24\. Komunikasi**

Perbedaan Yuuma dan Yohio saat berbicara dengan gadis di sekolahnya.

Yuuma : ASDFGHJKSF AHAFGS

Yohio : _I know. I know. I understand._

 **25\. Selain Malam Minggu (1)**

"Malam minggu itu mengerikan, ya," ucap Yohio. Yuuma masih serius memainkan _PSP_ , tapi kemudia ia menatap Yohio yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Seseram seramnya malam minggu," Yuuma memasang wajah horror. "Seraman mana sama malam senin?!"

"Keduanya!"

Yohio seperti merasakan hari _Halloween_ setiap hari.

 **26\. Balada Anak Sekolah**

Yang paling di kagetkan. Jam alarm.

Yang paling di benci. Hari Senin.

Yang paling di sebelin. Mencari dasi dan kaos kaki.

Yang paling di suka. Temen-temen sekelas.

Yang paling di takutkan. Guru _Killer ._

Yang paling di tunggu. Bel pulang sekolah.

Yang paling di harapkan. Hari libur.

Yohio dan Yuuma menjalani semua takdir itu dengan ikhlas dan tabah.

 **27\. Hidup**

Yohio menyangga kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan. Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya.

" _People say you can't live without love_ ," pemuda bersurai pirang itu memasang wajah datar. " _I think oxygen is more important_ ,"

 **28\. Perkembangan**

 **K** etika Yuuma berumur 5 tahun, ayahya mengajak dirinya melihat hewan kurban saat Hari Raya Kurban.

"Mau liat kambing, gak?"

"Mau!" seru Yuuma semangat ketika masih kecil.

Ketika berumur 9 tahun, untuk kedua kalinya ayahnya mengajak Yuuma untuk melihat hewan kurban.

"Ah...aku lagi malas,"

Saat Yuuma berumur 13 tahun, ayahnya mengajak kembali Yuuma untuk melihat hewan kurban.

"Ih...ngapain?! Kayak anak kecil aja,"

Kini Yuuma berumur sekitar 17 tahun, saat seseorang mengajaknya melihat hewan kurban.

"Tunggu aku sebentar," ucap Yuuma dengan semangat sambil mempersiapkan sebagian peralatan sekolah. "Ini kesempatan bagus untuk belajar anatomi hewan,"

Yuuma, mulai menaruh hati dengan biologi.

 **29\. Dinding**

Yuuma masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar mandi, dengan handuk putih yang menggantung di lehernya. Pada dinding tersebut terhiasi keramik berwarna biru setinggi hingga bak mandi.

Tak sengaja ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal, salah satu keramik tersebut berwarna putih, sangat mencolok.

Tanpa sadar Yuuma menggerakkan tanngannya untuk menyentuh keramik putih itu.

Tak terjadi apapun.

"Ternyata bukan tombol pintu rahasia," ucap Yuuma.

 **30\. Tolong**

"Siapa yang pintar menggambar di sini?" tanya seorang guru kepada seluruh murid di kelasnya.

"Yohio, pak!"

Sementara pemuda yang sedang di sagkut pautkan itu hanya terkejut, menatap guru tersebut yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong gambarkan persegi panjang di soal ini ya,"

"Ha?" Yohio hanya menatap aneh ke arah guru yang mulai kembali ke mejanya. " _That is simple object, everyone can make it! Why must me?!_ "

 **31\. Perempuan (1)**

"Bagaimana caranya bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis dengan cepat?" pertanyaan Yuuma itu membuat Yohio tertawa kecil.

"Haha, mudah! Hanya ada dua cara," kata Yohio dengan yakin, memperlihatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Pertama, lempar dengan bola P*kemon," ucap pemuda itu dengan menurunkan jari tengahnya. "Dan yang kedua pancing dengan buku _doujinshi yaoi_ , kalau bisa nuansa _hardcore_ ,"

Keesokan harinya, Yuuma melempar tepat sebuah bola P*kemon ke arah Miku dan memberikan komik _yaoi_ , gadis itu langsung memberikannya sebuah pukulan telak di wajah Yuuma.

 **32\. Pantun**

Yohio tak sengaja melihat Miku dekat dengan seseorang pagi hari ini, dan pemandangan itulah yang membuatnya tidak suka. Dengan segera Yohio bejalan ke arah mereka, berdirilah dia untuk menghalangi Miku pada orang asing tersebut.

" _Rose are red, violets are blue_ ," ucapnya. " _She is mine, not for you_ ," Yohio langsung menggandeng pundak Miku.

" _If by chance you take my place..._ " ucap pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut seraya tersenyum mengerikan. " _...I'll take my fist and smash your face_ ,"

Yohio mengepalkan salah satu tangannya ke hadapan orang asing itu.

 **33\. Teman dan Sahabat**

Yuuma memasuki kelas, seseorang yang berada di samping tempat duduknya mulai menyapa.

"Yo, Yuuma! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yuuma tersenyum seraya duduk d kursinya.

"Kabarku baik,"

Taklama Yohio memasuki ruang kelas, berjalan menuju ke meja pemuda berkupluk hitam itu.

"Hai, Yuuma! Masih hidup aja,"

Yuuma membalas senyum. "Kau juga, kapan matinya?" kemudian ia terkekeh kecil. "Apa perlu aku tusuk matamu dengan pulpen, hah?"

Percakapan mereka membuat seluruh murid dalam kelas merasa merinding.

 **34\. Ketahuan**

Yuuma tengah mebuka salah satu koleksi majalah yang ia simpan baik-baik agar tidak ketahuan oleh Yohio.

Majalah porno.

Barang haram.

Ia mebuka halaman demi halaman. Lembar demi lembar.

" _Yuuma...I knew it_ ,"

Yuuma terkejut oleh sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar sangat dekat di telinganya. Yohio, suara yang baru saja mengagetkan pemuda berkupluk hitam itu.

" _Ha?! Oh, right, Yohio was here!_ "

Dan Yuuma hanya bisa meratapi beberapa majalah yang laknat itu terkobar oleh api.

 **35\. Hadiah**

Siang ini Yohio pulang dari latihan basketnya, tak di duga Yuuma tengah berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolah, menyandarkan dirinya pada sebuah tembok gerbang.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" tanya Yohio berjalan mendekat. Yuuma hanya menoleh sekilas dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang tebungkus dengan rapi oleh kertas warna.

"Ini, untukmu," pemuda berkupluk hitam itu menyerahkan sebuah kado kepada Yohio. "Selamat ulang tahun,"

Yohio terkejut. "Kau sungguh ingat ulang tahunku?"

Yuuma mengangguk, membuat Yohio mengambil hadiah tersebut dan perlahan mulai membukanya.

"Sebuah _manga_ baru telah di liris minggu ini," Yuuma tersenyum. "Bukankah itu sangat bagus untuk di baca bersama teman-teman?"

Sebuah _manga_ , dengan ukuran khusus usia 18 tahun ke atas.

Yohio hanya bisa menatap horror benda yang berada di tangannya ini. Tak lama seseorang lewat di samping mereka.

"Pak guru! Orang mesum ini memaksa saya mebaca buku porno!" seru Yohio kepada guru itu.

Membuat Yuuma terpaksa masuk ke ruang BK siang ini.

 **36\. Penghargaan**

Yohio memperhatikan benda yang di bawa oleh Yuuma.

"Kau memakai itu?"

Yuuma menoleh. "90% orang yang memainkan komputer dan _gamers_ sejati di dunia, akan mendapatkan penghargaan ini," ucap Yuuma seraya menganggkat sebuah kacamata minus.

 **37\. Pertanyaan (1)**

Jika mereka di hadapkan oleh sebuah pertanyaan: Apa arti dari mantan menurut kalian?

Miku: Mantan? Buang jauh-jauh!

Yohio: Mantan? Tambah cantik saja.

Author: Mantan? 'Gak punya mantan. Ada yang mau saya mantanin?

Yuuma: MANTAN?...MANis di ingaTAN.

 **38\. Penyakit**

"Apa penyakit yang paling berbahaya?" tanya Yohio. Membuat Yuuma yang berada di sebelahnya mulai berpikir.

"Umm...Stroke?"

"Bukan?" Yohio menggeleng.

"Jantung?"

"Bukan,"

"Kanker?"

"Bukan,"

"Lalu?"

Yohio tersenyum kecil. "Penyakit cinta," Yohio menatap Yuuma yang tengah memasang wajah bingung. "Terlalu cinta akan dunia sehingga takut akan kematian,"

Yuuma. Mulai insyaf dan tobat.

Yuuma terburu-buru mendatangi Yohio yang berada di kelas.

"Yohio! Kamu tahu tidak?!" Yuuma menggebrak meja Yohio.

"Tidak tahu, tidak mau tahu, dan tidak ingin di kasih tahu," ucap Yohio dingin tanpa menatap ke arah Yuuma.

' _Ya, memang, teman seperti Yohio belum pernah tersedak kursi_ ," guman Yuuma dalam hati.

 **40\. Tantangan**

"Hei, Yohio, aku punya tantangan untukmu?" seru Yuuma. "Jika kau mau aku akan mentraktirmu di kantin nanti,"

Dengan tawaran seperti itu, tentu saja membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengiyakannya.

"Aku cinta empat tidak," kata Yuuma.

"Coba katakan itu di depan guru BK dalam bahasa inggris," pemuda itu tersenyum jail. "Dan rasakan sensasinya,"

Selanjutnya, Yohio mengatakannya hal itu pada guru BK, yang membuatnya langsung masuk ke ruangan BK dengan paksaan tentunya.

 **41\. Katak**

"Katak apa yang paling romantis?" tanya Yohio pada Miku yang tengah menyeruput soda.

"Umm...Entahlah, menurutmu apa?"

Yohio tersenyum. "Katakanlah bahwa kau mecintaiku,"

"Aku menolak mengucapkannya,"

Yohio menarik rambutnya dengan histeris.

 **42\. Menunggu (1)**

"14 tahun aku menunggumu," ucap Miku pada Yuuma. Kini Miku hanya bisa melihat punggungya dan Yuuma mulai melangkah.

"Kau ingin pergi begitu saja?" tanya gadis itu cemas.

Yuuma menoleh. "Maaf, cinta skripsiku belum selesai,"

 **43\. Perasaan**

Author menyangga kepalanya, tengah melamun dengan rasa bosan dan bingung yang melanda dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Yuuma telah berada di sampingnya.

"Hei, Tor, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yuuma yang sukses menghancurkan lamunannya.

Author nemenoleh. "Kau tahu? Orang lain menganggapku orang yang pendiam. Temanku bilang aku orang yang baik. Terlebih sahabatku menganggap diriku gila," Author menggerakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya ke arah dagu.

"Dan aku merasa tampan,"

Yuuma, dengan sigap langsung mengantarkan Author ke UKS.

 **44\. Menunggu (2)**

Yohio menghela napas. "Lebih baik aku menunggu mantan minta balikan," ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan sebuah poster anime.

"Dari pada menunggu tanggal rilis _Atta*ck on Tit*n Season 2_ ,"

 **45\. Kesalahan**

Yuuma meraih ponselnya, memilih layanan _browser_ pada layar menu.

"Oke, G*ggle, kapan aku punya pacar?" ucap Yuuma pada mesin pencari dengan menggunakan suara itu. Sebuah lingkaran kesabaran terus berputar. Dan tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu.

 _Mungkin yang anda maksud_ _ **acar**_

Yuuma kembali mengucapkan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

 _ **404 Error**_

 _Page not found_

 _We are but the page you are looking for does not exist._

 _You could retourn to the hompage or search using the search box below._

Dan Yuuma menyesali pertanyaan bodohnya.

 **45\. Menikah**

Orang lain: Kau tidak akan bisa menikahi karakter anime!

Yohio: _But it's true love!_

 **46\. Boku no (1)**

Jam pelajaran tengah kosong. Kini Yuuma tengah asyik menonton sebuah anime di _laptop_ , dan tidak sengaja teman sekelasnya memperhatikan layar _laptop_ berwarna hitam milik pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Nonton apa?" tanya temannya itu. Namun Yuuma tidak menoleh, dirinya masih fokus pada tontonannya.

" _Boku no_ -"

" _Pic*?_ "

Yuuma menggebrak meja. " _Boku no Her* Ac*demia_ ," melirik sekilas, dengan tatapan horror tentunya.

"O-oke," temannya melesat pergi secepat mungkin.

 **47\. Kelas**

Yohio mulai menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, walaupun dirinya terlambat, Yohio tidak memperdulikannya. Berjalan santai menuju bangku tempat duduknya dan mulai menyandarkan kepala pada meja.

" _CLASS_ ," ucapnya berbisik. " _Come Late And Start Slepping_ ,"

Yohio mulai terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

 **48\. Hentai**

" _I love something, that start with 'H'_ ," ucap Yohio seraya menahan gelak tawa. Membuat gadis di sampingnya berpikir keras.

"... _H_... _Hentai?_ "

" _Wrooong!_ " Yohio dengan seketika memeluk pundak gadis itu. " _I love Hatsune Miku!_ "

Hatsune Miku. Wajah gadis itu mulai merona.

 **49\. Perang**

Yuuma memegang tangan Miku, tatapan lembut dan senyum yang ramah.

"Kau tahu? Mencintaimu itu seperti perang...Mudah di mulai, susah di akhiri,"

 **50\. Anggapan**

Yuuma, mengangap dirinya adalah orang yang paling tampan seantero sekolah dan paling keren.

Sementara Yohio menganggapnya adalah sesosok makhluk misterius berupa alien mesum yang berasal dari planet Pheromones.

 **51\. Meminta**

Yohio dan Miku berjalan berdua melewati koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai. Mereka semua sudah terbiasa dengan hubungan mereka berdua, sangat malah.

"Miku!" seru seorang pemuda. Kemudian berjalan mendekat. "Bisakah nanti kau mengajariku tentang tugas minggu kemarin?"

Miku mengagguk. "Tentu,"

Pemuda itu pamit dan berjalan menajauh. Miku menoleh kepada Yohio, pemuda itu terdiam, raut sedih terlihat jelas.

"Miku..." ucapnya pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh gadis itu. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu di luar keegoisanku?"

Yohio menunduk. "Jangan terlalu baik pada lelaki lain saat kamu berada di sekitarku,"

 **52\. Senang**

Melihat teman senang, Yuuma turut senang.

Melihat teman susah, Yuuma paling senang.

 **53\. Tak terduga**

KetikaYohio tengah santai berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat dan tidak sengaja melihat mantannya di jalan.

Yohio berbalik. "Ah, malas, aku mau pulang,"

 **57.** **Suka**

Yuuma berdiri di hadapan Miku, dirinya cukup panik hingga wajahnya mulai merona. Di halaman belakang sekolah hanya mereka berdua, sepi senyap.

"Miku..." ucap Yuuma. "A-ada yang ingin aku b-bicarakan,"

"Se-sebenarnya," Yuuma berkata kikuk dan wajahnya memerah. "Sebenarnya...dari a-aku pertama be-bertemu dengan mu...a-aku...aku suka-"

"AKU SUKA BIKIN ORANG DEPRESI HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mereka berdua menoleh. Terdapat Yohio yang muncul dari balik semak-semak. Tak lama kemudian pemuda bersurai pirang itu terkapar akibat lemparan sepatu daru Yuuma.

 **58\. Tulang**

"Kalau wanita adalah tulang rusuk..." Yohio menggantungkan kalimatnya. "...Itu berarti mantan adalah fosil,"

Yohio. Belum bisa _move_ _on_.

 **59\. Boku no (2)**

Yohio tengah asyik berselancar di media _browser_ internet. Dan seketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

" _Oh? Boku no Pic*? What's this?_ " dengan segera pemuda itu meng-klik hal yang baru ia temukan.

Yohio terkejut. " _Oh...w-wait...what?!..._ "

Pemuda itu hanya bisa tercengang dengan apa yang ada di layar _laptop_ nya.

Dan malamnya, Yuuma tak sengaja menemukan Yohio tengah terdiam melayang dengan seutas tali yang terikat di lehernya.

 **60.** **Piket**

Pagi ini Yuuma mendapat tugas piket kebersihan. Dengan sengaja ia datang ke sekolah pagi sekali, belum ada satupun orang yang datang. Dengan sigap dirinya mengambil sapu dan menghirup napas.

"Sambala sambala sambal sambalado! Terasa pedas! Terasa panas!"

Yuuma. Absensi nomor 21. Berlatih menyanyi.

 **61\. Sarapan**

Pagi ini Yuuma lah yang bertugas menyiapkan sarapan, namun saat Yohio sampai ke meja makan, ia menemukan sesuatu.

 _Aku berangkat pagi karena piket kebersihan._

 _Sarapan sudah ku siapkan._

 _Yuuma_

Sebuah memo yang ditinggalkan, namun Yohio tak memperdulikan apapun lagi dan kini ia melahap sarapannya. Tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak di mulutnya.

"Demi dewa! Ini pasti ulahnya T*pasya!"

Rasa asin di nasi gorengnya terasa seperti air laut.

 **62\. Pengumuman**

Yuuma tak sengaja melihat majalah dinding yang berda di depang kelasnya. Cukup ramai, mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik, seperti nilai ulangan atau remedi.

 _Pengumuman!_

 _Ditemukan seorang pemuda terkapar dengan ciri-ciri:_

 _\- berambut merah muda_

 _\- berkupluk hitam_

 _\- mesum_

 _[Gambar Yuuma tengah berbaring di rumput dengan baju olahraga]_

 _Bagi yang merasa kehilangan, harap merelakan kepergiannya._

Yuuma tercengang, pada mading itu terlihat dirinya yang tengah tertidur setelah jam olahraga usai. Kini ia menyiapkan tinjuan di tangannya, yang akan ia serahkan pada Yohio sebagai hadiah atas dirinya menjadi anggota baru klub berita di sekolah.

 **63\. Selain Malam Minggu (2)**

Yuuma melihat Yohio dengan sangat anehnya, kini pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlihat seperti orang gila.

"Kau kenapa?"

Yohio, matanya telah berlinang air mata, dengan gemetar ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"...Besok Senin,"

 **64\. Mengejar**

"Miku!"

Miku, gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Saat menoleh, ia melihat Yuuma yag tengah berlari ke arahnya. Saat sampai, Yuuma membungkuk dan mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kamu capek?" tanya Miku.

"Capek sih," Yuuma masih mengatur napasnya. "Tapi, lebih baik aku capek mengejarmu daripada capek mencari yang lain seperti kamu,"

 **65\. Status**

 **Yuu_Ma**

Apa itu hidup?

 **Like**. **Comment**. _About an hour ago_

 **PrinceHio** : Hidup itu seperti papan permainan, dan kau bisa memainkan atau di permainkannya.

 _About an hour ago_. **Like**. **1 person**

 **Yuu_Ma** : _...Not funny_

 _57 minutes ago_. **Like**

 **PrinceHio** :=w=

 _57 minute ago_. **Like**

 **66\. Hebat**

"Yohio, coba kamu sebutkan salah satu kehebatan otak," perintah guru Biologi yang tengah mengajar. Pertanyaan itu sangat mudah bagi Yohio. Dan ia cukup menjawab dengan senyum yang terhias.

"Kehebatan otak kita adalah bisa menyimpan semua ingatan tentang mantan dalam waktu yang lama,"

Yohio. Berdiri di lorong dengan dua ember berisi air.

 **67\. Terpisah**

Yohio dengan girang menatap salah satu karater gadis anime di layar _laptop_ nya. Ia mengelus layar tersebut.

"Kamu segalanya, tak terpisah oleh waktu~" Yohio mencium layar _laptop_ nya. "Walu dimensi berbeda, ku tetap cinta kamu~"

Yuuma yang melihat kejadian itu dengan sigap membawa Yohio ke UKS.

 **68\. Pertanyaan (2)**

Jika mereka di hadapkan oleh sebuah pertanyaan: Apa arti dari cinta menurut kalian?

Yuuma: Cinta? Rasa kasih sayang terhadap seseorang.

Yohio: Cinta? Dari mata turun ke hati.

Miku: Cinta? Cinta itu buta.

Author: Cinta? Cinta itu seperti kentut, kalau di tahan hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit.

 **69\. Ambigu**

"Yohio," ucap Yuuma yang membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu menoleh. Memasang wajah penuh tanya.

"Kamu tahu, tidak? Cerita yang Author buat sudah sampai nomor berapa?"

Yohio berpikir. "Umm...69?"

Setelah itu mereka berdua berpikir kembali, muncul sesuatu yang aneh di dalam otak mereka.

" _It's 'Ambigu' time!_ " seru mereka dalam hati.

 **70\. Malas**

097284728191737363838291

0137463823477782873327163688

019833461992345023667900988779754

0983473820384637282283747251749559029

"Jujur, kalian pasti malas membaca semua angka itu," ucap Yuuma.

 **71\. Kejujuran**

"Kenapa pelajar lebih suka menyontek daripada mengerjakan sendiri?" Yuuma menghela napas. "Karena nilai peringkat lebih di hargai daripada nilai kejujuran,"

 **72\. Kelompok**

"Kelompoknya bebas, bisa cari sendiri," perintah guru yang tengah mengajar. Hal ini membuat Yohio lesu selesu-lesunya orang anemia.

"Ini hal tidak aku suka," gumam Yohio, tanpa sengaja Miku mendengar hal itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Yohio menatap Miku. "Karena di situ mulai terbentuk 'Kelompok _Super Power_ ' dan 'Kelompok Buangan'" ucapnya

 **73\. Tugas**

"Baik, coba kerjakan latihan tugas dan ulangan harian dari BAB 1 sampai BAB 16," guru itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Yang tidak suka silahkan keluar dari kelas!"

"Oke!" seru Yuuma dan Yohio kompak, kemudian mereka berdua langsung melompat keluar jendela kelas.

Tenang, kelas mereka tidak berada di lantai dua, hanya berada di lantai tiga.

 **74\. Malaikat (1)**

"Semua laki-laki itu sama saja!" Miku mengomel sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Mereka semua tidak peka!"

Yuuma yang mendengar itu menyeringai. "Emang kamu peka dengan perasaanku?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau ingin di perhatikan bilang, jangan diam saja," seru Yuuma. "Laki-laki itu bukan malaikat yang bisa menebak hati seseorang,"

Yuuma beranjak pergi "Capek tahu, nebak isi hati perempuan!"

 **75\. Deadline**

Miku berjalan menuju kelas Yohio, dengan amarah yang berkobar-kobar. Setelah sampai, ia langsung berada di hadapan Yohio, pemuda itu tengah duduk dan mengerjakan tugas.

"Yohio!"

"Aku sibuk, nanti saja," ujar Yohio tanpa beralih menatap Miku. Emosi memuncak, Miku menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Tugas _deadline_ punya tugas untuk di kerjakan!" seru Miku. "Kamu lupa kalau hati ini juga punya _deadline_ untuk di perhatikan?!"

Yohio. Menyisihkan waktu antara tugas dan Miku seorang.

 **76\. Kejutan**

"Kita putus," ucap Miku. Mulai berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Hanya satu langkah, tangannya di cengkram dan langkahnya terhenti.

Miku, gadis itu melihat Yuuma yang menatapnya dengan datar dan terkesan dingin. Wajahnya mulai menggelap.

"Jadi kamu memutus hubungan kita?" Yuuma menyeringai. "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mu,"

Yuuma berbisik. "Aku sudah menyiapkan kematian untuk mu..."

 **77\. Jalan-jalan**

Yuuma menyeka peluh keringat di wajah. Seraya menikmati pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Berjalan-jalan di hutan sungguh mengasyikkan dan menyenangkan. Meskipun sambil menyeret seonggok mayat.

 **78\. Misterius**

Yohio mulai bingung, ia kehilangan alat tulisnya untuk ke lima kalinya.

"Pulpen, pensil, atau _tipe-x_ adalah nama makhluk misterius yang ada di kelas," Yohio histeris. "Akh, _shit_ ! Bisa datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba,"

 **79\. Pertanyaan (3)**

Jika Yohio di hadapkan oleh sebuah pertanyaan: Kenapa kamu terlalu terobsesi dengan karakter anime?

Yohio: _Do you have any idea how painful true love is?!_

 **80\. Perempuan (2)**

Yohio menyandaran kepala pada tumpuan tangannya, memandang pada segerombolan gadis di dalam kelas.

"Perempuan pasti cerewet, perempuan _fansgirl_ pasti berisik," Yohio bergumam. "Kalau punya perempuan yang suka _fansgirl_ -an,"

Wajahnya menjadi suram. "Selesai sudah hidup,"

 **81\. Perempuan (3)**

Yuuma melihat segerombolan gadis di dalam kelas. Mereka tengah membicarakan tentang _boyband_ yang tengah terkenal saat ini. Heboh dan histeris. Yuuma menghela napas.

"Sesusah-susahnya menenangkan Raptor," Yuuma menyandarkan kepala pada dinding di sampingnya. "Masih kalah susah di banding menenangkan perempuan yang lagi _fansgirl_ -lan,"

 **82\. Sadar**

"Aku sadar," ucap Yohio. Dirinya tengah berada di tepian sungai, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa.

"Kalau aku tidak sadar...itu berarti aku sedang pingsan,"

 **83\. Pertanyaan (3)**

Jika mereka di hadapkan oleh sebuah pertanyaan: Apa arti dari LDR menurut kalian?

Yuuma: LDR? _Long Distance Relationship_

Miku: LDR? Jauh dari pasangan

Yohio: LDR? Terpisah oleh dimensi

Author: LDR? _Lah, Ditikung Rek_!

 **84\. Kelingking**

Ketika Yuuma sedang menbelajari keponakan kecilnya yaitu Miku yang masih bersekolah di Taman Kanak-Kanak.

"Ayo Miku, kalo jari manis itu untuk apa?" tanya Yohio. Membuat gadis kecil itu berseru riang.

"Untuk tempat cincin!"

Yohio tersenyum. "Bagus, kalau jari kelingking?"

Miku kecil terdiam, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalo jari kelingking itu buat ngupil,"

Yohio dan Miku kecil menoleh, mendapati Yuuma yang tengah asyik mengorek hidung dengan jari kelingkingnya.

 **85\. Malaikat (2)**

Disebuah taman yang cukup sepi, terlihat beberapa anak laki-laki. Mereka mendekati seorang anak perempuan yang tengah asyik memainkan sebuah boneka kelinci.

"Hei, berikan boneka itu!" ucap salah satu anak itu, dirinya langsung mengambil boneka kelinci itu. Namun dengan sigap anak pemilik boneka itu tidak melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak mau!" serunya. Merasa kesal, anak laki-laki yang lainpun mendorong anak perempuan itu hingga jatuh tersungkur bersama boneka kelincinya.

"Haha, rasakan itu,"

Gadis itu mulai bangkit, matanya berkaca-kaca seraya memeluk erat bonekanya yang sedikit kotor. Tanpa di duga, seseorang telah melemparkan batu kerikil ke salah satu kepala di antara mereka.

"Jangan ganggu Miku!" seru anak laki-laki itu. Semuanya menoleh, termasuk Miku yang menatap anak bersurai pirang itu.

"Yohio…" gumam Miku.

"Kalau ada yang mengganggu Miku walau 1 detik, sebelum satu 1 detik itupun berakhir aku akan menjadi malaikat kematian untuk kalian," seru Yohio seraya mengepalkan salah satu tangannya di udara.

 **86\. Pertanyaan (4)**

Jika mereka di hadapkan oleh sebuah pertanyaan: Apa arti Author kita menurut kalian?

Miku: Mesum

Yuuma: Gila

Yohio: _Weaboo_

Author: Apa?! Kalian ngajak berantem?!

 **87\. Pertanyaan (5)**

Jika mereka di hadapkan oleh sebuah pertanyaan: Apa reaksi kalian jika ketahuan sedang selingkuh?

Yuuma: Heh?! Ko' kamu bisa tahu?!

Yohio: Tunggu, biar aku jelaskan!

Miku: Mungkin kamu salah orang

Author: …Aku selingkuh ke siapa, ya?

 **88\. Cobaan**

Yuuma meringkuk di sudut kamar, sesekali mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa…" Yuuma seperti menahan rasa sakit. "Kenapa aku…,"

Yuuma memegang dadanya. "…Terlalu tampan?"

 **89\. Putaran**

"Tidak semua perempuan seperti yang kalian pikirkan," sahut Yohio. Dirinya seraya membayangkan masalalu yang berada di ingatannya.

"Ada perempuan yang baik, ada yang sering menyapa, ada yang sering mengisimkan SMS,"

"Lalu meninggalkanku dengan lelaki lain," Yohio tersenyum. "dan itu selalu berputar-putar,"

 **90\. Foto**

Miku membuka album ketika Yuuma masih kecil. Tak sengaja matanya menagkap sesuatu.

"Ini foto ketika SMA, bukan?" pertanyaan Miku dibalas cepat oleh Yuuma dengan anggukan. "Tapi, kenapa kau tak ada di sini?"

Yuuma seperti menahan tangis. "Aku bagian yang megang kamera,"

 **91\. Spoiler**

Yohio melagkah keluar kelas, sebelum itu ia melihat beberapa temannya sedang menonton sesuatu yang pernah ia tonton sebelumnya. Kemudian Yohio melangkah mendekat.

"Oh, kalian tahu? Nanti pelayan perempuannya menjadi pengkhianat, lalu pemeran utamanya di bunuh oleh adiknya sendiri, dan tanpa di duga yang dibunuh bukan pemeran utama, tapi pengawalnya," ucap Yohio. Dengan cepat teman mereka melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Mulutmu bisa diam, tidak?"

 **92\. Jatuh**

Reaksi Yuuma ketika temannya jatuh

"Hahaha, kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

Reaksi Yuuma ketika ponselnya jatuh

"…Hiks…Kenapa ini harus terjadi?!"

 **93\. Perintah (1)**

Jika mereka di hadapkan oleh sebuah perintah: Buat cerita mengerikan dengan 3 kata!

Yuuma: Just be Friends

Yohio: Aku sedang hamil

Miku: Aku suami Yohio

Author: … … …

 **94\. Perintah (2)**

Jika mereka di hadapkan oleh sebuah perintah: berikan eksperimu ketika baju atau celanamu mulai longgar!

Miku: Yosh! Dietku berhasil!

Yuuma: Ini seperti bukan pakaianku

Yohio: ...Author mulai mesum…

 **95\. Manis**

Hal manis di pikiran orang: Permen, lollipop, gula

Hal mansis di pikiran Yohio: My Waifu!

 **96\. Nobody**

" _Nobody is perfect!_ " seru Yohio, lalu tersenyum. " _I'm nobody, so I'm perfect_ ,"

 **97\. Mulus**

Yohio memainkan pulpennya. "Semulus-mulusnya hidup, lebih mulus lagi kepala S*itama,"

 **98\. Usaha**

Yuuma sebagai jurusan Matematika mengatakan: Usaha adalah gaya di kali dengan perpindahan

Yohio sebagai anak Otaku mengatakan: Usaha adalah kuota di kali dengan waktu tunggu

 **99\. Pembalasan**

Yuuma menempelkan sebuah kertas pada MaDing di sekolahnya

 _Ditemukan seorang pemuda terkapar dengan ciri-ciri:_

 _\- berambut pirang_

 _-Weaboo akut_

 _\- Hidup_

 _[Gambar Yohio tengah menatap layar laptop]_

 _Bagi yang merasa kehilangan, harap merelakan kepergiannya._

Yuuma tersenyum. ' _Pembalasan di mulai!_ '

 **100\. Nocturnal**

Yuuma menatap Yohio yang tengah lesu, setengah sadar dan berbaring di atas kasur.

"Malam minggu begadang, besoknya tidur seharian," Yuuma memasang wajah aneh. "Situ nocturnal?"

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author

Mah, mah... =w= YOHIOloid dan VY2 T~T Kalo tanya kenapa Miku bisa ada di situ, itu cuma karakter tambahan doang *di sambit karet gelang(?)* Nih cerita awalnya cuma sampai 50, Eh! Keterusan sampai 100. Maaf kalo ceritanya gak lucu, namaya juga usaha *goyang kumis*

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis, **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator**.

 **-** **「** **When's the next time you'll come back?** **」** **-**


End file.
